


Qué divertido habría sido todo, si Bowser hubiera sido Yato.

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mario Party, Sister Complex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OkiKagu. AU escolar con Ginpachi-sensei. Kamui celoso con complejo de hermana pequeña. Referencias a Super Mario Bros. Serie de dos capítulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué divertido habría sido todo, si Bowser hubiera sido Yato.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas, gente! Hoy os traigo un pedido que me hicieron de Kamui celoso. En principio iba a ser oneshot, pero...no sé cómo ha terminado degenerando en una historia rara como la que ha salido. Bueno, espero que os guste. ¡No os olvidéis de comentar!

Hay ideas que vienen a la mente de uno como una inspiración divina. Como si de pronto cayera la venda de los ojos y se pudiera ver lo evidente. "¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?", pensaría el individuo tras su iluminación. Bueno, son cosas de la vida. Por muy listo que se pueda ser, no hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver. Y había que admitir, francamente, que Kamui apenas había "visto" a su hermana como tal. 

¡No es culpa suya!, dirían algunos. El chico tenía un carácter especial. Especialmente violento y descabellado. Además, el hecho de menospreciar a cualquiera que careciera de fuerza no mejoraba el asunto. Para él, los hombres eran oponentes, los niños eran futuros contrincantes y las mujeres el receptáculo que creaba a los dos anteriores. Útiles los tres, no había caído nunca en la cuenta de que su hermanita era una mujer. 

 

Con todo lo que ello conlleva. 

 

Fue un compañero de pupitre quien le provocó la revelación. Cabe decir que lo tuvo fácil, estaban en clase de biología y tocaba estudiar la anatomía humana. Si bien es complicado enseñar sobre esto seriamente a una panda de adolescentes hormonados, enseñar sobre esto seriamente a una clase de brutales, violentos y jodidamente fuertes Yatos, significaba ganarse una paliza. Claro que siendo el profesor también Yato, la cosa se ponía bastante peligrosa.

En fin, no es que Kamui estuviera prestando demasiada atención. Si aquel día estaba sentado en su pupitre era sólo porque el sol pegaba fuerte durante esas fechas, tan cerca del verano. Mientras sillas, mesas, y algún cuchillo volaban por el aula, cayó junto a él el libro de biología, abierto precisamente por la página que mostraba el interior de la anatomía femenina. Lo miró por casualidad.

¿Por qué pensó entonces en la tonta de su hermana? Difícil saberlo. Quizá fuera porque el modelo de la imagen tenía menos curvas que un cubo, y eso le recordó a ella. Sea como fuere, se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante: Ella, siendo hija de Umibouzo y pese a ser débil, podía engendrar a unos niños… digamos, con una genética potente. Muy potente.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

Remató la pelea en un momento, inspirado. No había quien pudiese contra él, ni siquiera los Yato más veteranos. Salió de la clase dejando un reguero de sangre tras de sí; ignorando las puyas indirectas de Abuto, que le seguía como un perro fiel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sangre. Presión. Escuchó varios gritos de las chicas de su clase, pero apretó su mordisco para ver si conseguía que gritase el maldito desgraciado. No sólo no lo hizo, si no que la dio un rodillazo en la tripa tal que ella casi cayó al suelo. Casi.

\- ¡Kagura-chan! ¡Okita-kun! - les llamó el profesor, que acababa de entrar al aula- ¡¡Cuántas veces os he dicho que no os peleéis en clase!! ¡Estáis asustando a vuestras compañeras!

\- Sensei, es culpa de esta idiota -respondió Okita mientras se limpiaba las babas y la sangre del brazo con la manga de su compañero de pupitre, Shinpachi-kun - Me ha atacado sin previo aviso, como una perra enrabietada. Yo creo que convendría encerrarla.

\- ¿¡Ja!? ¡¡Pero si has llenado mi bento de tabasco, _kusogaki_!!

Okita sonrió de medio lado.

\- Se te habrá puesto malo por comerlo entre clases. Espera al recreo, _China_.

\- ¡Silencio los dos! ¡Quedáis castigados después de clase! Otra vez, por si fuera poco. ¡Se lo voy a contar a vuestro tutor, niñatos! ¡Ya es hora de que _Gimpachi-sensei_ haga algo!

 

_Cinco horas, veinticuatro minutos y cinco mordiscos después…_

 

\- Mattaku, ¿es que no podéis estaros quietos? -El albino se rascó la nuca, dejando el parte sobre el escritorio- Todos los días la misma cantinela. -Estaba sentado de forma muy informal, casi parecía que iba a poner los pies sobre la mesa. Suspiró- Debería tutelar una clase de colegialas hermosas, no de niñatos revoltosos.

\- Pero Gin-chan, ha sido por-

\- Soy Gimpachi-sensei, no Gin-chan. -La corrigió mirándola de reojo. Se metió una piruleta en la boca- Aquí soy un profesor, Kagura.

La joven hizo un mohín. Okita se estiró en el pupitre y atacó:

\- Entonces Sensei, ¿admite que le van jovencitas? Porque con esta niñata bajo su tutela… Oh, ¿debería denunciarle a la Directora?

\- Cállate, delincuente -Masculló el profesor dirigiéndole una mirada ardiente- Estás a años luz de desafiarme. 

El aula de castigo se encontraba en la tercera planta, entre el club de Arte y el de Audiovisuales. Era pequeño, apenas tenía una veintena de mesas para el alumnado y una mesa ajada para el "vigilante". Aquella no era la primera vez que ese par cumplía un castigo allí, pero sí la primera en que Gimpachi-sensei les vigilaba. Gimpachi-sensei era el tutor legal de Kagura, aparte de su profesor. Para no dar pie a rumores de "favoritismo" procuraba no juntarse mucho con ella durante el colegio. Okita no sabía mucho sobre este tema, pero sospechaba que se escondía un pasado triste.

Bueno, tanto daba. 

\- Gin-chan, -insistió la pelirroja- ¿hasta cuando tenemos que estar aquí? Me muero de hambre.

\- Calla, rebelde sin causa - respondió este, pasando una página de su _Jump_ \- Si no te gusta, no haber montado ese lío.

\- ¡Pero si fue culpa de este idiota!

El idiota gruñó.

\- Sensei, ¿de veras que esta niñata no tiene que estar con los de parvulario? Tiene el cuerpo de uno de ellos, eso sin duda.

\- ¿Qué dices maldito desgraciado? -vociferó ella levantándose- ¡Tú tienes el cerebro de una ameba, que es peor! 

Okita también se puso en pie.

\- Oe, chicos... -Gintoki bajó los pies de la mesa, cerró la revista- ¡que el castigo no ha terminado! ¡Sentaos, joder!

Pero ya era tarde, los chicos se habían agarrado por el cuello de la ropa y subían el tono de la pelea dedicándose insultos impropios de su edad. El albino, viendo venir lo que se avecinaba, corrió hacia ellos. Kagura no perdió el tiempo, propinó tal cabezazo al castaño que le propulsó hacia atrás; no obstante, mientras el joven caía por el golpe, la rodeó con las piernas y la lanzó por la ventana. 

El cristal estalló en pedazos pequeños y grandes, el crujido del impacto llenó los oídos de todos.

Con una sonrisa oscura en la cara, Okita Sougo saltó al alféizar arqueado como un gato preparado para saltar. Tensó los músculos, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas.

Y saltó.

La chica había aterrizado en la copa de uno de los árboles del patio, ilesa pese al desconcierto de la caída. Reaccionó rápido, saltó de la rama en que se encontraba a tiempo para esquivar los pies del sádico, que pretendía aterrizar sobre ella con poca delicadeza. La pelea se recrudeció. Kagura, como buena Yato, tenía una fuerza arrasadora que destrozaba piedra y suelo con un mero puñetazo. Era una alumna difícil de controlar, y por eso Gimpachi-sensei se las veía y se las deseaba para que no la expulsaran. Okita Sougo era otro cantar: Buenas notas, comportamiento deficiente y un peligroso problema de personalidad sádica que ahuyentaba a los mejores psicólogos. Con todo, no eran los estudiantes más raros inscritos en ese centro, pero sí, sin duda, los más problemáticos. 

Tras pulverizar el campo de baloncesto y las porterías del campo de fútbol (por algún motivo Kagura había terminado usando los aleros de la portería como bates de beísbol para esquivar las piedras que lanzaba el castaño, dirigiéndolas, para más inri, contra las ventanas del edificio Noreste.) Los alumnos que se encontraban cerca habían salido corriendo en cuanto se montó el follón, y en su lugar habían llegado algunos profesores: Katsura-sensei, Tsukuyo-sensei y, como no, Gimpachi-sensei. 

\- ¿Sigues pensando que no hay presupuesto para una manguera gigante? -pinchó el albino a la señora Directora, de cicatrices en la cara- Hazme caso, estos dos sólo pararían con agua fría. Es la edad.

\- Procuro evitar que mi instituto se parezca a un barrio rojo. -respondió la susodicha exhalando humo de su pipa.

Katsura-sensei rió a carcajadas.

\- Los jóvenes siempre tan llenos de energía. Me recuerdan a mi cuando era joven. 

\- Zura, tú eras el típico niño calladito que sorprendía de pronto con alguna excentricidad. ¿Recuerdas cuando adoptaste a esa gallina? 

\- Al final tú y Takasugi-kun fuisteis los únicos no incubasteis huevos ese día.

\- ¿No vas a detener a tu hija, Gimpachi-sensei? -preguntó Tsukuyo.

\- No es mi hija -rechazó él cruzado de brazos- Sólo... Bueno, es como quien tiene un pez que sólo come y duerme. Ella es igual.

Acalló sus voces el estruendo de una tubería estallando. Adiós, agua corriente, ha sido un placer conocerte. Era la tercera vez en lo que llevaban de año en que se quedaban sin agua. Por fin iban a tomar cartas en el asunto, por el bien de la escuela. 

Okita se había aposentado sobre Kagura, sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de la joven. Ella se revolvía como un gato en el agua, empataban sus puñetazos y luchaban por dejar K.O. al otro. El sádico no bajaba el ritmo; la pelirroja no se rendía. Tuvo suerte, logró darle un golpe en estómago que le desconcentró durante un instante, momento en que ella aprovechó para empujarle e incorporarse dignamente. Ah, no, pero no iba a parar ahí. Justo pretendía agarrarle del cuello cuando...

Una mancha negra se avecinó sobre ellos con la velocidad de un meteorito. Ambos recularon por instinto, echándose hacia atrás. El suelo tembló cuando la mancha cayó sobre el patio. Cuando la nube de polvo se suavizó, observaron pasmados lo que acababa de aterrizar.

Primero distinguieron el color morado del paraguas. Con un crujido, la persona lo sacó del hoyo y lo enarboló sobre su cabeza, de brillante naranja. 

\- Oya, oya... -Dijo Kamui mientras se ponía en pie. El polvo se había asentado ya, permitiendo que se le viera perfectamente- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanita, humano?

\- ¿Hermanita? -repuso el joven frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿¡Kamui!? -La muchacha bufó, caminó hacia él a paso firme- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- ¿Este va a ser el que te lleve al huerto? -preguntó el Yato, sus ojos cerrados, mientras señalaba a Okita- ¿Un humano?

Kagura se sonrojó ligeramente, gritó:

\- ¿¡Pero en qué guarradas estás pensando!?

\- No quiero que te insemine un humano -El hermano mayor continuaba a lo suyo, acariciándose la barbilla mientras pensaba en voz alta- ¡Tus hijos serán aburridos!

\- ¿Ja? ¿Y quién eres tú para preocuparte por esas cosas?

El Yato abrió los ojos ligeramente, dejando entrever un reluciente color azul.

\- ¿No es obvio? Soy tu hermano mayor.

\- Si queréis una reunión familiar -habló entonces el castaño- Iros a un programa de televisión.

Kamui se volvió hacia él como si se acordara de pronto de su presencia. Sin disimulo ninguno, le escrutó de arriba a abajo.

\- No eres un mal ejemplar, lo confieso. Pero un humano nunca podrá ni llegar a la suela de los zapatos de un Yato.

Okita sonrió de esa forma siniestra suya.

\- Pues a tu hermana la doy pero bien.

Kamui abrió los ojos significativamente. Miró a Kagura, urgente.

\- ¿No estarás...?

Esquivó un puñetazo de la joven. "¡No se refiere a eso!", explicó. Con el mismo movimiento, Kamui retrocedió un par de pasos y tomó dirección hacia el sádico. El Yato estiraba los dedos de las manos, crujiendo los huesos entre sus vendajes como si de una momia vieja se tratara. Okita se puso en guardia; el pelirrojo en verdad imponía.

\- ¡Oe, no me ignores, _baka nii-chan_! -Se adelantó Kagura, poniéndose frente a su hermano. En el fondo, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo, intentaba evitar un asesinato.

Su hermano levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Le estás protegiendo?

\- No te atrevas a darme la espalda de nuevo, malnacido -amenazó Kagura totalmente en serio. 

\- Vuestro padre no debía tener mucho cerebro, -comenzó Okita, más aburrido que otra cosa, caminando hacia ellos- Si entre los dos tenéis esta minucia.

\- ¡Tú cállate, idiota!

Kamui tapó los ojos de su hermana con la mano, sujetándola con el brazo libre y una sonrisa en su faz pálida.

\- No, no, hermana tonta. Esa criatura no merece mezclarse con nuestros genes. 

\- Oe. - Okita se molestó- ¿No conoces la diversidad genética? Os van a salir niños idiotas a este paso. Entiendo que no tenéis ya mucha esperanza, porque pasáis el rato matándoos entre vosotros, pero... -Okita apartó la mirada un momento, para volver a dirigirla hacia Kamui- Nadie me dice a qué puedo o no puedo acercarme.

Kagura se revolvía. Su hermano terminó agarrándola a pulso, con ella bajo el brazo. 

\- ¿Qué diablos te ha dado ahora? ¡Suéltame! -bufaba la chica. Levantó la cara hacia el sádico- ¡Y tú deja de liarle, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo!

\- Me muero de ganas de comprobarlo -Contestó el capitán de primera división con un atisbo de excitación en sus palabras, enseñando los dientes. 

Kamui sonrió de la misma forma. 

\- Interesante, interesante. Bien, - Estiró el brazo y su capa mugrienta y gris se agitó con el viento (oportunamente aparecido)- Veremos qué tal se te da.

 

_  
Día XX del mes XX del año XX._

_Hace un calor de mil demonios. Llevo dos semanas de viaje, aunque se me está haciendo menos pesado de lo que esperaba. El tren es agradable por no tener que conducir, pero poner el aire acondicionado parece que no entra en sus objetivos. Aún recuerdo cuando avisé a Hijikata-san de mi partida. Me lo prohibió, alegando cosas del colegio y mi edad, pese a que noté perfectamente que en parte le aliviaba perderme de vista. Fue Kondo-san quien me entendió: "Todo hombre debe luchar por conseguir el corazón de la mujer que ama, Sougo. Aunque tenga que enfrentarse al _Ragnarok_ "._

_Bueno, eso es la opinión de Kondo-san, que está más salido que el pico de una mesa y por mojar se arrancaría hasta un brazo si fuera necesario. Yo no quiero el corazón de la China. Literalmente sí, pero metafóricamente no. Admito que a veces esa niñata me causa sentimientos contradictorios, pero ahora no me muevo por eso. No. Podéis llamarlo la cabezonería humana. Ese impulso que nos nace en el pecho cuando alguien nos dice "no puedes hacer eso", y entonces, sólo entonces, te mueres por hacerlo. Qué puedo decir, soy un hombre. Puedo hacer este tipo de idioteces en ocasiones._

_No os confundáis. No voy a rescatar a una Peach china ni me voy a vestir de fontanero. Voy a machacar a un Bowser de sonrisa estúpida y paraguas hasta que se convierta en un montón de bits._

_Bajé en la parada "Tubería verde", que tenía, como su buen nombre indica, una enorme tubería verde junto al mostrador de billetes. Caminé hacia ella, parándose sobre el hueco negro sin caer. Cogí aire._

_Y le dí a la flechita hacia abajo._

**Author's Note:**

> C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Os recuerdo que se aceptan pedidos de oneshot Okikagu. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
